


Witn tne lights on

by Asphodelly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming, bottom!Louis, pretty sure there's some, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10297622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asphodelly/pseuds/Asphodelly
Summary: Гарри и Луи проводят вместе ленивое утро в постели (или бессюжетное PWP c грязной шлюшкой Луи в главной роли).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Комментарий автора: Название взято из песни Jason Derulo, поскольку я не могла думать ни о чём другом.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Комментарий переводчика:  
> Перевод фанфика With the lights on автора iforgetlikeanelephant выполнен с английского языка. Разрешение на перевод получено.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Приятного прочтения!

Гарри сладко зевает и, опустив руку на простыни в поисках талии Луи, разочарованно стонет, натыкаясь на одну лишь подушку и крепко прижимая её к груди.

— Луи, малыш? Где ты? — зовет брюнет, морщась от того, насколько низко и неестественно хрипло проскрипел в тишине его глубокий голос.

— Уже нуждаешься во мне? — поддразнивающе хихикает Луи, выходя из полной пара ванной комнаты и направляясь обратно в их общую спальню. Плечи и волосы шатена поблёскивают от влаги после принятого душа.

— Мм, не нуждаюсь, а хочу. Большая разница, чтоб ты знал, — отпирается Гарри, переворачиваясь на спину и прикрывая глаза от света не спрятанными под подушкой предплечьями.

Луи включает фен, чтобы высушить волосы, и младшему уже практически удаётся вновь погрузиться в сладкую полудрёму под это мерное жужжание, как вдруг Томлинсон роняет как бы невзначай:

— У меня до сих пор адски саднит задницу с прошлой ночи. Похоже, придётся ходить с синяками ещё целую неделю.

Губы вмиг проснувшегося и проморгавшегося от неожиданности Гарри непроизвольно расплываются в самодовольной ухмылке.

— Правда? Мм, я рад детка. Люблю, когда ты ходишь так, весь помеченный мною, — с нотками нескрываемой гордости в голосе заявляет Стайлс, не отнимая от лица рук.

— Знаю, — начинает Луи обманчиво сладко, и Гарри отчётливо может различить, как полотенце, которым вытирался старший, с тихим шорохом падает на пол, а кровать прогибается под тяжестью опустившегося на неё рядом с кудрявым Томлинсона, прежде чем слышит томное "Папочка", произнесённое в два с половиной раза тише.

Гарри протяжно стонет в руку, и его щёки вспыхивают розовым, когда он чувствует, как Луи, довольно ухмыляясь, широко расставляет свои пухлые бёдра по обе стороны от его ног.

— Даже не думай. Ты знаешь, как это на меня действует, — нахмурившись, бормочет зеленоглазый, отнимая от лица руку, и с неподдельным восторгом изучая представшее перед собой тело обнажённого Томлинсона. — А уж как действует на меня это, ты знаешь наверняка, — со стоном продолжает Стайлс, окинув выразительным взглядом эдакое безобразие, после чего размещает обе руки на пышных ягодицах старшего.

— Кажется, ты уверял меня, что тебе всё ещё больно? — удивленно бормочет Гарри, исследуя кончиками пальцев пострадавшую поверхность бёдер, испещрённую мелкими ссадинами.

Луи широко ухмыляется и нагибается ниже, припадая губами к птице, вытатуированной на ключице Гарри.

— То, что я стал более чувствительным, не означает, что я не хочу этого снова, — шепчет шатен, продолжая легко скользить влажными губами по коже Гарри. — Я хочу тебя всегда.

— Малыш, — пытаясь звучать как можно более убедительно, начинает кудрявый. — Я не собираюсь играть с тобой, если тебе больно уже сейчас.

— Тебе не нужно играть, я всего лишь хочу твой член в свою задницу, — жалобно скулит Луи, выписывая бёдрами восьмёрки, когда Гарри, переместив свои руки, крепко цепляется ими за мягкую попку шатена. — Хочу почувствовать тебя, — Луи медленно убирает губы с шеи Стайлса, посасывая крошечное пятнышко за ухом напоследок, прежде чем отстраняется. — Пожалуйста, Папочка.

— Клянусь, Луи, когда-нибудь ты убьёшь меня, — с шумом выдыхает Гарри в губы старшему, не переставая сминать в ладонях его упругий, оттопыренный зад.

— Так мы всё-таки можем сделать это? — глупо хихикает Луи и разворачивается лицом к Гарри, ни на секунду не прекращая мягко вращать своими бёдрами, часто вздыхая и беззвучно поскуливая. Терпение стало покидать Гарри. Поперхнувшись вставшим поперёк горла стоном, Стайлс не выдержал и, набросившись, опрокинул Луи на спину.

— Ладно, малыш, может быть, я дам тебе свой член... Но сначала тебе придётся его заслужить, — заявляет он Луи, позволяя кончику указательного пальца, скользнувшему вниз, медленно и аккуратно очертить края дырочки его мальчика, вырывая у того шумный выдох и заставляя шатена начать беспорядочно толкаться попкой назад, в тщетных попытках насадиться. — Хочу, чтобы ты трахал себя пальцами, пока будешь отсасывать Папочке, — властным тоном продолжает Гарри, разряжая звенящую тишину комнаты своим грубым, рваным голосом.

— Да, пожалуйста, Папочка, я буду...

— Но сначала я выебу твою дырочку языком, сделаю её такой мокрой и растянутой, прежде чем ты будешь использовать смазку, — рычит в плечо Луи Стайлс, грубо перебивая его.

— Блять, да, Папочка, люблю твой язык, — отчаянно кивает Луи, приподнимая своё хрупкое тело над матрасом и силясь вылезти из-под Гарри, но с шумом падая обратно, будучи не в состоянии избавиться от крепкой хватки мускулистых рук Стайлса на своей пухлой заднице. — Папуля?

Гарри рывком подтягивает к себе сочную попку и рвано выдыхает шатену в ухо, заставляя того зажмуриться и отчаянно вращать бёдрами.

— Хочу, чтобы ты объездил мой язык, детка, хочу, чтобы ты скакал на моём лице.

Луи чувствует сладкую тянущую боль внизу живота и видит, как его член сильно дёргается, а мышцы на бёдрах начинают резко сокращаться. Голубоглазому потребовалось несколько секунд для того, чтобы взять себя в руки и глубоко вдохнуть, едва не давясь сухим воздухом, прежде чем наконец с трудом выдавить:

— Ах, да, так люблю трахать себя твоим языком.

— Тогда иди ко мне, детка, — говорит кудрявый, и Луи карабкается вверх, усаживаясь у брюнета на груди и разглядывая его голодными, широко распахнутыми глазами сверху вниз. — Такой красивый, хочу попробовать тебя, — ободряюще шепчет Гарри, обхватывая ягодицы шатена сильными руками и раздвигая половинки в стороны.

Луи рвано втягивает в себя воздух и поворачивается к кудрявому спиной, вставая коленями на простыни и начиная медленно опускать попку младшему на лицо. Ладони Гарри всё так же крепко держат бёдра голубоглазого, а голова Стайлса слегка приподнимается над подушкой для того, чтобы он мог проскользнуть языком между раскрытых ягодиц Луи и начать быстро дразнить нежную кожу вокруг маленькой розовой дырочки.

— Блять, о, Боже, Папочка, — вопит Луи, одной рукой зарываясь в волосы Гарри, а другой крепко хватаясь за изголовье кровати, начиная вертеться и бесстыдно насаживаться на язык младшего.

Гарри рычит, рывком припечатывая задницу Луи намертво к своему лицу так, что упругие ягодицы старшего, туго обхватывающие всю кудрявую голову, перекрывают практически весь доступ кислорода к лёгким. Но даже находясь в полуобморочном состоянии, Гарри думает, что готов потерпеть и преодолеть дурноту и лёгкий туман в голове ради удовольствия Лу и его крышесносных стонов, поэтому Стайлс продолжает толкаться языком и посасывать тугое колечко мышц.

— Папочка, Папочка, пожалуйста, о, Господи, хочу твой член, — Луи с трудом ловит ртом воздух и чуть ли не рыдает, чувствуя, как Гарри издевательски дразнит вход, изредка проникая внутрь одновременно и языком, и пальцем.

— Малыш, не плачь, ты получишь его, — обещает Гарри, аккуратно массируя и разрабатывая дырочку своего малыша, одновременно с этим наклоняясь вперёд и кусая небольшой кровоподтёк на его бедре. — Такой послушный для меня, думаю, ты заслуживаешь награду, — бормочет он уже куда-то в кожу поясницы старшего, вынимая из его сокращающейся дырочки палец и перемещая руки шатену на бока.

Луи хнычет от чувства пустоты внутри и пытается опуститься на лицо Гарри, но обиженно выпячивает губки и разочарованно стонет, когда руки младшего удерживают его влажную, измазанную в слюне задницу на месте. Щёки шатена красные, взгляд остекленевших, лихорадочно поблёскивающих глаз, бегает из стороны в сторону.

— Я хочу кончить, — слёзно просит Луи дрожащим голосом.

— Сегодня ты будешь кончать только от моего члена глубоко внутри. Разве не этого тебе хотелось? — грубо спрашивает Гарри, оставляя влажный поцелуй на очередном потемневшем синяке на бедре старшего. Луи снова начинает рвано дышать и быстро кивает головой, продолжая тянуть Гарри за то место, где его пальцы спутались с волосами Стайлса. — Говори словами, малыш, — властно требует Гарри и выпускает наружу несдержанный стон, когда Луи тянет кудрявые волосы особенно сильно.

— Хочу кончить только от твоего члена внутри, Папуля, — отвечает Луи, вцепившись зубами в нижнюю губу настолько сильно, что нежная кожа вокруг белеет.

— Мой славный мальчик, — губы Гарри расплываются в тёплой, поощряющей улыбке, когда в его поле зрения попадает дёргающийся член Луи. — Тогда начинай сосать, детка.

Луи с трудом сползает с лица Гарри и хватается за простыни, едва не срывая их, чтобы аккуратно опуститься между ног младшего и не заехать коленом тому в нос (потому что травмы, полученные во время секса, сложнее всего объяснять врачу... и они через это проходили).

— Не мог бы ты, пожалуйста, подать мне смазку? — застенчиво попросил Луи, робко потираясь щекой о бедро младшего.

Потянувшись в сторону прикроватной тумбочки, Стайлс запустил в отодвинутый ящик руку и, покопошившись в нём минуту, с торжествующим шумом извлёк на свет божий бутылочку смазки.

— Думаю, скоро мы поедем в магазин.

— За новыми игрушками?

— За чем только пожелаешь, малыш, — клятвенно обещает Гарри, одной рукой цепляясь за сбитые простыни, а другую запуская в растрёпанные волосы Луи, мягко надавливая и наводя его рот прямиком на свой ноющий член.

— Спасибо, папочка, — тихо лепечет Луи, ловя губами головку сочащегося смазкой члена и свободно скользя язычком внутрь, обводя уретру и слизывая выступившую сперму.

Гарри чувствует себя так, будто из его лёгких одним ударом выбили весь воздух. Его пальцы крепко цепляются за волосы старшего, в то время как дрожащие бёдра беспорядочно толкаются, трахая глотку Луи. 

— Чёрт, так охуенно, — одобряюще бормочет младший, когда Луи даёт головке его члена скользить по своим губам, размазывая смазку, и щекочет языком уретру, прежде чем заглотнуть орган как можно глубже и начать медленно опускаться на него ртом.

Гарри чувствует гланды Томлинсона своим членом особенно сильно, когда Луи делает глотательное движение и сжимается вокруг всей его длины, одной рукой шаря по простыне у колена Гарри в поисках тюбика брошенной смазки. Он радостно издаёт нечленораздельный хлюпающий звук, когда наконец нащупывает тюбик, а Гарри корчится и чуть ли не давиться своим же собственным языком от мощных вибраций, что проходят вверх по его члену.

— Я так люблю твой член, Папочка, — отстраняясь, восторженно выдыхает Луи, выгибается назад, ловя ртом воздух, и открывает смазку, покрывая три своих пальца жирным слоем.

— Люблю то, как твой член тяжело лежит на моём языке, люблю твой вкус. Боже, — Луи пищит и заикается, поскольку его рука нечаянно задевает стоящий колом член, когда он тянется к своему отверстию и, прижимая к нему пальчик, потирает дырочку, всё ещё скользкую и мокрую от слюны Гарри. — Хочу чувствовать твой толстый член глубоко в своей заднице, жду не дождусь, когда ты заполнишь её, заставишь чувствовать меня чертовски хорошо, — скулит Луи, повиливая попкой, прежде чем проводит широкую полосу языком от своей руки у основания органа младшего до его головки, вновь смыкает губки вокруг всей длины, заставляя Гарри хрипло стонать.

— Малыш, ебать, ты такой горячий, мне срочно нужна твоя маленькая тесная задница, натянутая на мой член, — практически рычит Гарри, сжимая в кулаке копну волос шатена и насаживая мальчика ртом на свой орган, на что тот отчаянно стонет и добавляет в свою дырочку второй пальчик.

— Трахни себя тремя пальцами и тогда получишь мой член, сладкий, не хочу порвать тебя, — предупреждает старшего Гарри и приковывает взгляд к тому месту, где его член растягивает губы Луи. Кудрявый краем глаза замечает, что шатен, запустив руку между ног, тоже трогает себя.

Луи снова сглатывает с Гарри во рту и пытается протолкнуть в задницу третий палец. Из Стайлса снова вырывается задушенный стон, эхом отдающийся от стен в полной тишине комнаты, как вдруг, нащупав пальцами простату, старший вопит и в сумасшедшем ритме принимается насаживаться на них.

— Да, ох, Папочка... Хочу... Бля-я-я-ять... Хочу тебя так сильно, — на одном дыхании выпаливает Луи, с громким влажным чпоком выпуская изо рта головку и продолжая самозабвенно трахать свою простату уже тремя пальцами.

— Детка, ты готов? Готов для моего большого члена? — с нетерпением спрашивает младший, восхищённо наблюдая за горящими красными щеками Луи и его приоткрывшимся губами, когда тот, повизгивая, снова начинает массировать свою простату.

— Да, готов, я всегда к нему готов, — выдавливает наконец Томлинсон, не в состоянии убрать руку или хотя бы прекратить на неё насаживаться, и выгибается особенно сильно, когда Гарри тянет его на себя за волосы.

— Лу, вытащи пальчики, давай, будь хорошим мальчиком для Папочки, - приказал младший, за волосы поднимая вверх голову шатена и заставляя смотреть себе в глаза. — Луис, пальцы, — рычит Стайлс, и тот, вздрогнув и обиженно прошипев, позволяет Гарри притянуть себя за шевелюру.

— Папулечка...

— Мой малыш хочет объездить мой член? Как думаешь, детка, ты сможешь принять его в себя? Хочу посмотреть, как эти идеальные бёдра будут работать для меня, — говорит Гарри, скользя взглядом по лицу Луи и изучая его реакцию. Кудрявый перемещает запутавшуюся в волосах руку на затылок старшего, когда тот утвердительно кивает головой.

— Ох, да, я могу сделать это, — мычит Луи, поворачивается лицом к руке Гарри, целует его в предплечье и, поёрзав, устраивает ноги по обе стороны от талии Стайлса. — Я хочу сделать это, хочу объездить тебя.

— Отлично, — широко ухмыляется Гарри, просовывая руку между их телами и обхватывая свой член за основание. — Тогда забирайся ко мне, малыш.

Луи по-детски хихикает и, закатив глаза, тянется за лубрикантом, чтобы смазать член Гарри.

— Не буду трахаться на сухую, я растянут не на столько, — с дразнящей ухмылкой на лице поясняет голубоглазый, выпрямляя спину и выдавливая себе на пальцы вязкую субстанцию, легонько посмеиваясь от шипения Гарри, когда холодная смазка соприкасается с нежной кожей вокруг головки.

— Прости, — извиняется шатен, оборачивая ладонь вокруг члена младшего и аккуратно распределяя лубрикант по всей длине. Луи морщит нос от разбитого, практически болезненного выражения лица младшего.

— Всё в порядке, — с трудом выдавливает из себя Гарри. — Просто не ожидал, что будет так холодно.

— Она холодная всегда. А ты думал, почему я всегда заставляю тебя разогревать её, прежде чем разрешаю совать свои пальцы мне в задницу? — замечает Луи, работая на члене рукой и, высунув язык наружу, лижет им кончик члена Стайлса.

— Малыш, — голос Гарри предупреждающе звенит, а его глаза опасно сужаются, — Ты когда-нибудь уже сядешь на мой член?

Луи корчит недоумённую моську и говорит: 

— Ты спрашиваешь у меня так, будто я могу сказать "нет".

— Луис, сейчас же запрыгивай на мой член, иначе ты не получишь его сегодня вообще, — громко рычит Гарри, заставляя Луи прекратить надрачивать ему. Смазка тщательно распределена по влажному, переливающемуся на свету органу, и Луи смотрит на него из-под полуприкрытых трепещущих век, то и дело проходясь языком по нижней губе.

— Ладно, Папуля, — выдыхает старший и, не поднимая зачарованного взгляда от члена в своей руке, толкает младшего на спину. Гарри медленно оборачивает руку вокруг своего органа, лаская и придерживая в вертикальном положении для Луи.

— Хороший мальчик, — с одобрением в голосе хвалит голубоглазого брюнет, когда тот, перенеся свой вес на руки, наводит член на свою дырочку. — Будешь чувствовать себя таким растянутым вокруг меня, — Гарри двигает бёдрами вверх, потираясь об анус Луи одной головкой, на что последний выгибается в спине, шире раздвигая округлые ягодицы и ёрзая на органе Стайлса в ответ.

Изо рта Луи вырывается высокий гортанный стон.

— Я так хочу тебя внутрь, Папочка, пожалуйста.

— Детка, я всегда рядом с тобой, — отвечает Гарри, продолжая придерживать член за основание, пока Луи медленно скользит по нему вниз с душераздирающими стонами из-за растяжки, на этот раз ещё более громкими, и откидывает голову назад. Старший опускается до тех пор, пока не оказывается полностью натянут на член Гарри и крепко прижат к его бёдрам. Пальцы Гарри находят свое место, впившись в раскрытые ягодицы шатена.

— Так охуенно, — хнычет Луи, царапая ногтями грудь Гарри, когда тот, резко вскинув вверх бёдра, попадает головкой члена в простату и с силой прижимает её.

— Ты выглядишь так чудесно... принимаешь в себя мой член так хорошо... — сквозь сжатые зубы бормочет Гарри, шипя и зарываясь пальцами в простыни, когда Луи сознательно сжимается вокруг его плоти, мягко сдавливая нежными стеночками орган. — Хочу посмотреть... сможешь ли ты кончить... не касаясь себя? — предлагает брюнет, перемещая хватку с ягодиц на объёмные бёдра старшего.

Разлепив губы, Луи едва двигает челюстью в попытках выдавить из себя ответ.

— Нет, прошу тебя! Хочу чувствовать твои руки, — его спадающая чёлка прилипает к лицу, а сам Томлинсон уже практически рыдает, когда Гарри начинает ласково шипеть, успокаивая его.

— Ш-ш-ш, детка, я потрогаю, потрогаю тебя, — обещает Гарри, убирая руку с талии Луи и плотно обхватывая его член снизу. Он плавно размазывает по нему выступившую смазку и дразнит головку, вырывая из уст старшего громкие стоны.

— Папочка, — скулит Томлинсон, шевеля попкой и раскачиваясь на члене внутри. — Спасибо тебе.

— Всегда даю тебе всё, что бы ты не попросил, малыш, так? - требовательно спрашивает Гарри, оттягивая крайнюю плоть на члене старшего и одновременно с силой вколачиваясь в его задницу, долбя простату и выбивая из Луи сдавленные, задыхающиеся стоны вперемешку с криками.

— Да, да, Папочка, всегда — блять — всегда такой хороший для меня, — еле ворочая языком, отвечает Луи и перемещает руки на плечи к Гарри, грубо насаживаясь и трахая себя его членом, пока младший крепко удерживает его.

— М-можно, можно мне кончить, Папуля? Пожалуйста, я хочу кончить, — умоляет Луи, его остекленевшие глаза лихорадочно блестят, а набухшая нижняя губа продолжает распухать из-за постоянных покусываний, следующих за каждым ударом члена Гарри по его простате.

— Пока нет, детка. Я хочу, чтобы ты подождал меня, сможешь? — спрашивает Гарри, медленно скользя вниз рукой, до поры без дела покоившейся на бедре Луи, и аккуратно прижимает палец к краям его дырочки, надавливая и ощупывая. Так Стайлс мог лучше чувствовать, как его толстый и длинный член растягивает мышцы ануса мальчика.

Луи издаёт жалобный, переходящий на фальцет писк и падает на грудь Гарри, плотно зажимая между их телами руку Стайлса на своём члене. 

— Я-я п-постараюсь, Папочка. Хочу быть послушным, хочу быть хорошим для тебя, — зарываясь лицом в шею младшего, шепчет Томлинсон.

— Мм, я уже близко, так близко, ты так прекрасно ездишь на мне, — Луи издаёт отрывистые нечленораздельные вопли, пока Гарри с нечеловеческой силой ебёт его простату и грубо приговаривает. — Хочу кончить глубоко внутрь твоей задницы и сделать тебя своим.

— Я весь твой, Боже мой, я буду твоим всегда, Гарри, — обещает Луи, и Стайлс принимается работать бёдрами еще усерднее, вытрахивая из шатена вместе с мыслями короткие "ах, аах, аааах".

— Повтори это, давай же. Хочу снова услышать эти слова, и после ты сможешь кончить, — подталкивая младшего к разрядке, требует Гарри, всем телом содрогаясь от того, как Луи сжимается вокруг него, оставляя укусы на груди младшего, и практически до боли зажимая его сосок между зубами. Голубоглазый подскакивает, часто и тяжело дыша, и быстро опускается обратно на член, когда наконец выдавливает из себя то, что хочет услышать Гарри.

— Я люблю тебя, Папочка, Господи, я так тебя люблю, ты просто прекрасный.

До Луи словно сквозь пелену доносится дрожащее "я тоже люблю тебя, малыш" от выбившегося из сил Гарри. Кровь стучит в ушах, а всё тело бешено трясётся, когда шатен бурно кончает, глубоко насаживаясь на член младшего и разбрызгивая сперму между их телами. Гарри бормочет себе под нос пару грязных ругательств и громко кончает, не прекращая вбиваться в обмякшее, безвольное тело продолжающего сидеть на его члене Томлинсона.

— Ты был таким хорошим, малыш, таким замечательным. Папочка очень рад, — с трудом выдыхает Стайлс, снимая Луи с члена и укладывая его сбоку, на что старший зарывается носом в плечо брюнета.

— ...Гарри... — с трудом лепечет Луи, тяжело дыша и слегка покачивая трясущейся ватной ногой на бедре Стайлса.

— Так хорошо, — снова бормочет Гарри, поднося чистую руку к челке Луи и поправляя ее. — Я тебя люблю.

— Я тоже так сильно люблю тебя, — в ответ мурлычет Луи, водя губами по плечу Гарри. 

Младший переворачивает Томлинсона на спину и давит тому на плечи, удерживая на месте.

— Я сбегаю за полотенцем, а ты, смотри, никуда не уходи.

Луи очаровательно хихикает и, распластавшись, наблюдает за тем, как Гарри на ватных ногах пытается покинуть кровать. 

— Не переживай, я не могу пошевелить ни одной своей конечностью, так что можешь быть абсолютно уверен в том, что я от тебя не сбегу, — Луи вяло поднимает вверх большие пальцы и, закатив глаза, напоследок бросает в спину развернувшегося Гарри. — Ты, миньон, дуй-ка побыстрее. И ещё захвати моё полотенце, а то я грязный и выгляжу чертовски жалко.

— Хорошо, — отвечает младший, нарочно задерживаясь подольше, и, ухмыляясь, возвращается обратно с влажным полотенцем в руках и начисто вытертым животом.

— Заткнись и вытри уже меня наконец, — фыркнув, требует Луи, раскидывая ноги в стороны, и тихо посмеивается, когда пристальный взгляд Гарри вновь останавливается между ними.

— Сейчас, сладкий, — нежно обещает Стайлс и, забравшись на кровать и расположившись между ног Луи, принимается водить по его животу полотенцем, медленно скользя вниз, заставляя старшего взвыть и шире раздвинуть ноги от соприкосновения его задницы с холодной тканью полотенца.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что даже если я тебя очищу, мы всё равно сможем повторить...

— О, нет, Гарри, мы не будем делать этого снова, не сейчас. Я не чувствую ног, так что мы будем лежать здесь и обниматься, — наотрез заявляет Луи, щурясь на младшего, когда тот швыряет на пол использованное полотенце.

— Э, ты ведь уберёшь его, верно? — спрашивает шатен, с подозрением изгибая в вопросе бровь, и машет рукой в сторону куска упавшей материи, в то время как Гарри укладывается рядом с ним и привлекает старшего в тёплые в объятья.

Стайлс прижимает губы ко лбу Луи и успокаивающе его уверяет:

— Позже, после того, как мы поспим.

Томлинсон зевает и отвечает Гарри куда-то в плечо, натягивая на них обоих одеяло:

— Отлично, люблю тебя, — и его потяжелевшие веки тут же закрываются.

Гарри выпускает наружу короткий смешок и шепчет шатену в ухо: "Я тоже люблю тебя, малыш", прежде чем сам погружается в сон.


End file.
